Abortive Research
by tailsauthor
Summary: Fighting Eggman always was a risk, as well as all those researches Tails continuously did, but seeing his brother so helpless was more painful than anything. Eggman could have killed Sonic at the spot. Getting rid of his life could not be more painful than what he was to see now. Without the wings there was no way to initialize the eject sequence and Sonic knew that.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Sure, it's going to work just fine. Trust me." Tails confidently answered, tightening the last screw finishing his newest invention.

But this invention is different from anything the two-tailed genius every came up with. Based on the latest of his scientifical break through's he was able to design a prototype for a next-generation engine for his prizewinning plane. This new engine is not based on Chaos energy any more, but generates energy by resolving matter. It's way more effective allowing him to fly at least twice as fast while still doubling the distance. Chaos Emeralds have some significant downsides, like heating up the plane too much. Thanks to this the hedgehog and Tails almost lost their last battle against Dr. Eggman and sadly for our protagonists the evil scientist figured out why our heroes where having a rough time fighting him. This caused him to build his newest base right next to the hottest place on Mobius.. right in the center of the last active volcanos forming a defensive ring for the madman's plan.

Sonic walked up to Tails who was standing at his workbench. Next to the small square the young kitsune was working on, a Chaos Emerald was lying arround unsecured. It would not have been a problem for Dr. Eggman to just enter the room, grab the Emerald when both are away and leave in time. But something else was disturbing Sonic far more than that, but he has no idea what it is exactly.

"Still, dissolving matter.. Are you sure you are not going too far with this? I mean, just thing about it! What happens if Dr. Eggman gets hold of your research finding?" Sonic said holding Tails arm gently.

Tails took a deep breath searching for the right words to reassure his big brother that everything is going to be all right, that there is nothing to worry about. But the more he thought about it, the more uncomfortable he felt himself! He was messing with nature and back some weeks ago nobody was able to predict the outcome of his research nor would they have imagined how drastically the results will change the urge of the kitsune to create a more powerful engine. Most of his friends weren't even happy about him using the Chaos Emeralds as a power source, because they are _unpredictable_ as they say. Slight changes in the way you use their energy.. and boom!

"I know, but don't worry. This is not going to happen. I- I am sure." Tails said trying to steady his facial expression closing his eyes slowly.

Sonic was very good in acting calm, but this time it was a hard task - even for him. Especially now that he noticed what disturbed him all the time. With the finding of this new power source Tails changed a lot. Not only he became more tidy, but he never was acting that confident before. That is, because he isn't sure whether he is doing the right thing or not, Sonic assumed and interpreted the sudden tidiness of his little brother as a way to make sure that there is nothing banal getting in his way. Summed up: Tails was _scared_.

"I know. You are making a great job, like always..." Sonic calmly told Tails while hugging him tightly.

This was exactly the comfort Tails needed now. He needed assurance that his big brother is supporting him and returned the hug, but he wasn't expecting the next.

".. but don't you think you should consult your pillow once more before you test it?" Sonic asked, slowly breaking the hug.

Tails opened his eyes in shock. "So you don't believe in me, too?" he answered tearing up slowing, getting back to work again.

There wasn't much to do now anyway. Tails walked up to his plane with the square in his hands. The last things to do were to put the small module in the engine _*click* _and prepare the runway for his test flight.

"T- Tails, please! Of course I believe in you and you know that!" Sonic shouted at his little brother, what he realised was a bad idea. Now Tails wasn't just _scared_, but _frightened_ of his big brother, too.

"He- hey, I am sorry. I am just scared of your safety little buddy. You never made an experiment that created such an enormous amount of energy at once." Sonic said with his head lowered, slowly approaching Tails again.

"N- no, you are right, I didn't because it could have been dangerous." the kitsune quickly put his hand before his snout, but the already finished speaking. Too bad. He was making a step back, foolishly believing it would help anyhow.

"See, you aren't even sure yourself. You don't want to risk other people's lives, but your own? What do you think of yourself? Do you think you are worthless, that the others are more worth than you are?" the blue hedgehog stated wanting to argue with his little brother.

There was a long silence. Nobody dared to say a word or even move an inch. The only thing that could be heard was the faint sound of the plane getting to operating temperature.

"No, they are not worth more than I am, but they are simple more people. Do you think it's best for us all to risk the lives of a whole city than just mine?" Tails replied, thinking he won the argument with this.

"You are wrong. The best for all of us would be nobody risking his life." With that Sonic actually finished the argument, seeing this would end nowhere and suggesting: "If you want to test your engine so badly now, please let me at least follow you on the ground, OK buddy? In case something unexpected happens, I'll be there to help you."

He wasn't sure how to react. Tails could simply tell Sonic that he does not need his help, but deep inside, he _wanted_ his idol to be there for him so badly.

"Fine.. Then so be it. I'll fly and you will follow me on the ground. We can contact each other using the wrist communicator, just in case." Tails said with entering his cockpit.

"All systems online and working at 100%. You are free to use the runway." the artificial voice of Tails' workshop stated, giving him permission to start.

With that the uneasy feeling kitsune was in the air shortly after, leaving an uneasy feeling hedgehog behind. Both were scared. They weren't sure what happens next. Nobody dared to use the communicator. Not now. Sonic was frozen on the stop. Everything seemed to work fine for now, but the plane wasn't at full speed, yet. He detached from his trance and headed after the silver-colored plane high in the sky.

"Sonic, do you hear me? I am at full speed now, all system are fine. Everything is working perfectly, even better than I expected."

There was no need to listen carefully to realize how relieved Tails actually was. With his newfound hope he even tried out some tricks meaning he flew the weirdest patterns, as he usually did when he was training his piloting skills. Sonic was happy as well. There was no reason for any of them to think that something bad could happen now anymore.

"Awesome job Tails!" Sonic gladly answered.

Only seconds later the unexpected happened. The plane's engine caught.. fire? How is that even possible without a liquid fuel?

"Tails, your engine is on fire!"

"Wh- What? Oh no! There is far too much energy than the plane can use! But why? Where is all this matter from? I- I know what to do. Don't worry Sonic. I'll just fly near Eggman's base and fire some laser beams to get rid of the excessive energy."

The idea itself wasn't that bad, so Sonic agreed and both headed to the base of Eggman. Now it was Sonic who is _scared_. More precisely he was _scared like hell_. Under no circumstances he is to lose his little brother, but there was nothing for him left to do now than to believe in Tails.

In the meantime Tails realised something he should have had realized weeks ago. Using matter as a power source is not a good idea, because _everything, _everything that exists on Mobius is based on matter. The engine, the plane, the complete environment, _he,_ _Sonic_... simply _everything_.

"No, NO! This was not supposed to happen!" Tails screamed realizing how foolish he was.

"What is it, buddy? Everything all right? May i help you somehow?"

"No, please Sonic, just leave! Leave as fast as you can, before it is too late."

"Wha- Why? What's going on?" Sonic was shocked. What has gone wrong so badly?

"Using matter as a power source is not a good idea, because _everything_ is based on matter. I did not thing of this while designing the module. I have no idea what is going to happen next, but I know that you have to leave now."

"I am not going to leave you behind!"

Tails wasn't able to steer the plane anymore. Something got resolved that was essential. And now, he was on crash course with Dr. Eggman's base.

"Tails! You lost the wings.." Sonic stopped at the stop. He was shocked. Fighting Eggman always was a risk, as well as all those researches Tails continuously did, but seeing his brother so helpless was more painful than anything. Eggman could have killed Sonic at the spot. Getting rid of his life could not be more painful than what he was to see now. Without the wings there was no way to initialize the eject sequence and Sonic knew that. There was no way to save his little brother any more.

Tails meanwhile prepared for the inevitable. He was going to die. Just a couple of seconds to impact.

"I- I should have had listened to you in the first place, Sonic. I am sorry. I am very sorry, but I think this was the way it had to end, now wasn't it?"

The radio was silent. Sonic didn't know what to answer. Tails already gave up on life and he, he was unable to do something. He broke the promise. He broke the promise he made to his little brother years ago.  
The promise to save him no matter what.

"Tails.."

"It's ok... T- There is nothing more we can do. Don't feel bad. You did your best in trying to convince me not to fly, Sonic. And I- I will _never_ forget you. Goodbye, my big bro-"

For the kitsune, everything turned black immediately. The plane crashed into the base almost making no sound. Was it because of the plane being away so far by now or because of something else?

Those were the last words of Tails. They were so calm, so calm as if he wanted to comfort Sonic. Sonic didn't know what to do next, he was helpless. He fell on his knees and started crying.

The flames of the crashed plane where enormous, not actually fitting to the faint noise that could be heard before.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopelessness tried to overwhelm the hedgehog sparing him from this tragic sight, but he resisted. He needed to.. he_ had to_ look at the spot on the side of Dr. Eggman's base all the time. The whole base was of an elegant shining steel, except the spot Tails' plane crashed into. It was sooted. But soot can only be produced if there is carbon somewhere arround. Inside of the plane there was no source of carbon, still. Thanks to the ingenious engine design there was no need for chemical fuels making carbon nothing but ballast. Oh right! There actually was a source of carbon - it was the pilot... a two-tailed fox called Tails. But Sonic wasn't what you would call a genius. In fact he had no idea what soot actually was, so he kept believing that Tails is all right.

It was getting dark. Sonic was looking at the same spot for hours now. Still, waiting every second for a life-sign of the kitsune. He by now knew it was irrational, but he kept believing. After all, belief and feelings of guilt were all he got left. The blue one felt guilty, because he guessed there was something he could have had done to save his little buddy. But what? After all, thanks to the location of the base there was no way for him to get there without becoming ash himself. The two of them explored the area around the new base about a week ago and there was absolutely no way to get in by foot. This thought made him tear up again. He decided to head home along a river - a route he never knew before - thinking about all the good times he had with Tails. It is unbelievable that the kitsune was no longer among the living. The latter had many important roles in society. Not only he was the a leading scientist and helped out GUN with new designs of weapons, planes, robots and many more, but he also did all one could do to stop distinction of people who are not like everyone else, get called names just because of their outer appearance - such as himself - or because of some mentally or physical sickness.

On his way home he came across the workshop, where the tragic event started to take its course. The lights were still switched on, because they both expected to be back there soon. Sonic sighed and went up the stairs to get to the wooden front door. As he came in, he felt like somebody pulled the rug from under him. First, he realised that the Chaos Emerald was missing now and actually this was not that much of a surprise, because they both just left it where it lied the time they left the workshop - obviously unlocked. Probably Dr. Eggman really got hold of it now. On the other hand it could be Rouge, too. She always had a thing for jewelry. Still, she wouldn't rub a good friend while he is not home - at least.

But the second thing was that he finally realised that this all was _his_ fault. He actually had the chance to save his little brother! And he knew it from the very beginning, but never admitted it. He kept the thought as far away from him as possible. _Chaos Control_. Feeling guilty was a pain he had enough of for the day. Still, the simple answer was _Chaos Control_. Using the Chaos Emerald the blue hero could have had saved Tails in time. If he had taken the Chaos Emerald with him, he could have had teleported him to Tails and both of them away from the crash. Sonic fell on his knees again, punching his fist against the cold metallic surface. He was completely devastated now.

Not a single clear thought came across his mind now, so he chose random objects in the room and threw them against the surface or the wall. Invention after invention stepped up for its way back to the components. Sonic raged through the house until he came across a framed picture of Tails and himself. It was taken just days ago at the last national holiday they both were able to spend together. Actually Tails wanted to work on his doom bringing invention, but Sonic could convince him to have some fun. Thinking back to it, the day was gorgeous and fun was an understatement. Sonic showed Tails one of the places he uses to hang out that Tails didn't know by now. In the background of the picture you could see completely untouched nature with a small lake and a Chao swimming in it. Places like these are rare, still the most beautiful you will ever encounter.

By now the hedgehog was able to think clearly for a short time. He was empty. A look at the surface filled with waste of his little brothers inventions and he was feeling nothing. Nothing at all. But this comforting emptiness was replaced with pure hatred, as soon he heard a dark, familiar voice through the speakers of the workshop.

"Hello Sonic. I might have something you'd like to get back."


End file.
